A Little After Midnight
by tvdfanpam
Summary: A continuation of my story After Midnight what I thought should have happened after Twelve Sharp.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little After Midnight**

Chapter 1

Baby's Coming

This is a continuation of my last story _After Midnight,_ my version of what I thought should have happened after Twelve Sharp. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make any money on this story. I just enjoy writing about them.

Stephanie wakes up with a start. Ranger immediately sits up and turns on the light. "What is it Babe?"

He asks her.

"I'm uncomfortable, my stomach is very tight. I think I may be having a contraction." She says rubbing her stomach. "I need to pee. Could you help me up?" She says smiling at Ranger as he comes around to her side of the bed.

"Mrs. Manoso, I will be happy to help you get out of bed."

"That's good, because I don't think I could do it by myself. I feel like a whale. Moving around is difficult. This is going to be a big boy!" She takes his hands and slowly gets out of the bed. "I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes in there."

Stephanie goes to the bathroom and is washing her hands when she feels a pop and a whoosh and looks down. "Carlos," she calls out. "Can you come in here?"

"Do you need help with something Babe?" He says standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I think my water just broke. I need some clean clothes and then a ride to the hospital."

"I'll get your clothes and a towel. Stay right there!" He says running around the bedroom. He helps her get changed and cleans up the floor. "I'll get dressed and then go get Julie up." He guides her over to the chair in the corner. "Just wait here, I'll be back to help you to the car."

Julie was in Trenton visiting Stephanie and Ranger while she was on spring break. She would be there the whole week. Luckily, she just got there yesterday.

"Babe, we're ready to go. Julie is waiting in the new car." Said Ranger. He helps her to the car and buckles her in before running around to the driver's side. He called Tank and Lester and they are waiting on them when they get to the hospital.

"We'll just go get checked in. Julie, please wait here with Tank and Lester." Said Ranger.

Stephanie gets checked in to the maternity ward and she is checked over by a nurse. "Your water broke, Mrs. Manoso, so we will be keeping you. You are dilated to two, so it will be a while before baby comes. Eight cm to go can take several hours for a first baby." She says. The nurse pats her hand. "Here's a hospital gown to put on, dear."

The birth did indeed take all day and part of the night. Stephanie slept a little bit between contractions. The birth was smooth, no complications. Just after midnight they welcome baby Gavin Franklin Manoso to their family. He weighed 8 lb. 14 oz. and was 21 in. long with a full head of black curly hair, big blue eyes and a tan. Mother and son are both doing fine.

 _A/N: I had several requests to continue the story. I will probably have five or six chapter with the new baby. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my story. I am amazed by all the interest._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little After Midnight**

Chapter 2

Fishing?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Two days after the birth of Gavin, Ranger brings his family home from the hospital. He is a nervous wreck and is trying not to show it. Julie is over the moon with excitement that she has a few more days with her new little brother before going back to Miami. She will get to come stay with them again when school lets out for the summer.

"I'll sit back here with Gavin." Says Julie racing to the car. "I'll keep an eye on him until we get home."

"Okay, big sister!" Says Steph. They have an uneventful ride home from the hospital, Gavin sleeps the whole way there.

They pull into their drive way and already there are three cars in the drive. "It looks like we have company: Mom and dad, grandma Mazur and your parents and Ella and Louis." Says Steph. "It's going to be a long day, I can already tell." She said sighing.

"Babe, they can stay or go, it's your call." Said Ranger turning to her and taking her hands in his.

"We'll see how it goes, okay?" She said. They take the baby in the house and Steph's dad is waiting just inside the door. "Can I be the first one to hold my grandson?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, you can dad." She said smiling. "Let's get him out of this car seat. Do you want to rock him in his room?"

"That sounds great!" He said following Steph into the nursery. "I bought him a new fishing rod and tackle box today," he said proudly pointing to a bag in the corner.

"Well….you know he won't be able to fish for a couple of years, right?" She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know." He said grinning at her in return. "I just couldn't resist."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little After Midnight**

Chapter 3

Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 _Thank you to everyone who has read my story. Thank you to those who review also. It means a lot. I am still surprised by all the people who read my stories._

Julie was sad and reluctant to leave her new brother and her new room. She loved that she got to pick out her bedding and pictures on the walls and that she had her own bathroom. And she turned out to be quite helpful with Gavin. Steph would be sad to see her go also. She fit right into her role as older sister and they all wanted to have her there more often, if possible.

"Give me one more hug and kiss before you go and kiss your brother once more." Said Stephanie. "Have a safe flight, I love you! She said hugging Julie close. "I'm really glad you were here when Gavin was born."

"Me too! And I have lots of pictures to take home to put in my room so I don't forget what he looks like!" She said excitedly.

"Babe, I'll be back in a few hours. Ella said she can be here in 10 minutes if you need her." He said.

"It's okay, we'll be fine on our own. I'll see you in a few hours." She said kissing him on the lips.

Ranger and Julie left and Stephanie picks up Gavin from his bassinet in the family room and takes him into his room. "I'm glad we have a little time to ourselves, Gavin. " She said smiling down at him. She lays him down on the changing table and unsnaps his onesie. She marvels at his little feet and counts his little toes while he stares at her in wonder. "I like looking at you too!" She changes his diaper and redresses him and sits down in the rocking chair to nurse her son.

Ranger finds them there when he gets back home from taking Julie to the airport. "Babe, are you ready for bed? I'll take Gavin for a while if you want to shower."

"Thanks, Carlos, I think I will take a shower. That sounds good. He should be fine for a little while. He nursed really well a while ago. You might check his diaper, though."

"Okay Babe, I'll do that. Go have your shower."

Ranger takes Gavin back to the changing table and efficiently changes his diaper. Gavin watches his daddy as he puts his clothes back on his squirming little body. "You look so much like your mommy but a lot like me too!" He tells him. "I can't wait until you can talk!" He said. "I bet you'll have lots to say, just like your big sis." He sings softly to him in Spanish as they rock on.

The End


End file.
